


Sons of War

by AzarDarkstar



Series: Theory of a Deadman [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Gen, Loves his family, Pre-Avengers Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarDarkstar/pseuds/AzarDarkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lies, but now, Thor is starting to see the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of War

Loki lies.

It's something Thor has always understood about his brother, if not always remembered. That Loki treats the truth more like a guideline and that lies fall from his lips as easily as the rain from the sky. He does it because it amuses him. He does it to escape punishment. He does it simply because he can and no one else will ever be able to tell how much of it is truth hidden in falsity.

Loki lies, but now, Thor is starting to see the truth. Bloody and agonizing and horrible as it may be.

_"I never wanted the throne; all I ever wanted was to be your equal!"_

It might not be all Thor's fault, but he knows that most of it probably is. That he's never been nearly as good of a brother as he should've been. That he was arrogant and reckless and careless not just with thought and deed but with hearts as well.

_"I hate you," a boyish voice says, green eyes glacial. "And you don't even care."_

Possibly the only thing Loki's said that has ever been entirely true. Spoken as a child furious over childish things and sibling rivalry but the first time Loki ever said what he actually felt.

Thor hadn't even noticed. Not then. Not for years. But he does now, and he can't forget all the hurtful things he said and did. The casual slights. The easy dismissals. Ostracism without intention.

He'd done it all thoughtlessly. Had always expected Loki to understand, to forgive and forget. To always be there when he looked back.

_"Your brother is often confused about who he loves," Frigga murmurs and cards a hand through his hair. "Don't take it to heart. He doesn't mean it."_

But he did. He still does. And Thor didn't care to see. Didn't care to listen to all the things Loki never even said.

Thor expected and demanded, but he never gave back. He didn't treat Loki as a sibling but a servant. And a poor one at that.

_"I'm not your brother. I've never been."_

And perhaps that's the biggest lie of all. That all the years between them mean nothing. That the adventures and the arguments and the laughter are worthless and soon to be forgotten.

But Thor won't forget. He can't.

He can't forget forever glancing over his shoulder to see his brother there. To know that no matter how disappointed their mother or angry their father or remorseful their friends, that his brother would always be there. To listen. To lean on.

_"This is goodbye, brother."_

Not if he has anything to say about it.

Thor stares over the edge of the broken bridge and makes a silent promise to the world below, the stars above, and the universe as a whole.

Jane isn't the only one he's going to get back.


End file.
